


China Shop

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Bull's Musings, Cuddling, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, protective Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bull finds himself a home to Dorian and hopes he can hold up to the Mage's expectations. Bull wants to keep Dorian safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China Shop

The Bull is like a literal bull in a china shop. Except, in this case, the china shop seems to be Dorian. Not any particular part of Dorian, just the whole of him.

Bull thinks if he isn’t careful, if he touches Dorian the wrong way, Dorian will shatter under his touch, like a precious vase underfoot of a great, hulking beast. Bull is a beast, in some ways. He led Dorian into this, he led Dorian into believing that this would just be another conquest. A night spent in one of their quarters together, and then, they would move on.

That was not the case.

Dorian came back. 

Not that Bull minded, of course, as it had been fun. It was great stress relief, a great way to work off the aches and pains of a long journey outside of Skyhold. Dorian was enthusiastic, once Bull got him to a certain point. It was easy.

But it wasn’t until Bull had noticed Dorian was watching him outside of their chambers, that it would be hard. He caught Dorian’s eye across the dining hall, or while they were on horseback adjacent on a mission, or during battle, or when Dorian simply passed him in the hall. Bull fell under Dorian’s unsubtle scrutiny willingly, but he began to understand that he meant something to Dorian.

He was a glimmer of hope, something for Dorian to come home to, if he considered Skyhold his home. Dorian had lost his real home, his family, his reputation and status and everything of the sort. But he was here now, with Bull, a part of Bull’s family, the Chargers, whether he wanted to be or not. Bull meant a hell of a lot to Dorian.

And that terrified Bull. What if he wasn’t enough? What if he got frustrated with Dorian’s constant need for attention, for reassurance. Bull was strong, but was he strong enough to keep Dorian safe and happy? He hoped so with all of his heart.

Dorian lay curled into Bull’s chest, stubble scratching at Bull’s skin. The Qunari carded his fingers through Dorian’s hair, gently tugging out knots and palming the nape of his neck. Dorian’s breath came in soft, even whispers, and Bull watched him out of his good eye. One of Dorian’s hands was placed on Bull’s bicep, and it was curled there, fingers gentle and light. 

Bull smiled. This was better than he could have hoped for. He would fight to keep it this way.


End file.
